<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for You by Elsanna_GroupChat, kanshou87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057602">Anything for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsanna_GroupChat/pseuds/Elsanna_GroupChat'>Elsanna_GroupChat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87'>kanshou87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsanna_GroupChat/pseuds/Elsanna_GroupChat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months have passed since the Queen and Princess of Arendelle opened the gates, everything should be fine between the sisters but there are secrets hidden deep inside their hearts.</p><p>Collab fic written by members of the Elsanna Chat Group at Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was created in the Elsanna Chat Group on Tumblr by @glacearendelle (Glaciem Arendelle on ff.net) and @showurselfelsa (kanshou87 on AO3 and showurselfelsa on ff.net) with minor editing by @pearl-daidouji (Pearl_Daidouji on AO3 and Pearl_Daidouji on ff.net)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a bright afternoon and Anna was roaming the castle halls back and forth as usual. In all honesty, she passed the Queen's study multiple times in hope of inviting Elsa to spend the rest of the day in the castle gardens for tea with her. But she knew that the Queen was quite busy. It had been a few months since the gates were opened and she wanted to be with Elsa, she craved to be with her.</p><p>She encountered Kai for the nth time of the day, carrying a stack of state papers for the Queen. "Will my sister be occupied this evening? I thought of spending some time with her." Anna asked. </p><p>Kai shook his head. </p><p>"I'm afraid not, princess. She is booked until night. She even requested Gerda to send dinner to her office later." </p><p>Anna's expression dropped. Her plan of spending the evening catching up with her sister was crushed. To make matters worse, Kristoff was off for another ice expedition up north with Sven and Olaf. She couldn't help but feel abandoned.</p><p>Anna passed the Queen's study once more and stared at it longingly before sighing. "I guess it's just me tonight." she walked slowly with a sad smile graced on her lips. She went to the main balcony and stared outside breathing in the fresh air. </p><p>"The gates are opened, I should be happy, Elsa is talking to me again. I should be happy… but why do I feel lonelier than ever before?" she gripped the wooden railings and blinked her tears away. "What's wrong with me?"</p><p>Inside the Queen’s study Elsa worked on the many kingdom issues, she did not noticed Kay until he placed the heavy stack of papers on her desk.</p><p>"Thank you, Kai. Has the accommodation for the foreign dignitaries been made?"</p><p>"Yes, Your Highness." </p><p>Kai caught the sight of Elsa's puffy eye bags, evident from the lack of sleep. The Queen had been drowning herself with work since the break of dawn. Perhaps he needed to give her a reason to take a rest. </p><p>"I bumped into Princess Anna just now. She asked about you and I think she wishes to see you urgently."</p><p>"Anna? Did she mention why she wants to see me?" Elsa asked as she kept on reading the state papers. Kai shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. Though she seemed down when I told her you'll be busy until late at night." </p><p>Elsa sighed and put the parchment down and looked the other stack on the side of her desk. She wanted to go out and be with Anna but she had duties and responsibilities to fulfill. She knew she hadn't done anything yet to make up for the lost time.</p><p>Thera was a memory that weighted heavily on her mind, the moment she had finally come clean with the reason behind their separation, she had told Anna everything about that incident many years ago…</p><p>
  <em>"All these time… You were fighting this all alone. I should have done something." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wouldn't have known, Anna. I'm sorry that I pushed you away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are good now, right? We can spend more time now you are back."</em>
</p><p>Elsa curled her fingers into tight fists. Guilt consumed her as she imagined her sister's crumpled face when Kai informed her that she was not available. </p><p>Way to go, Elsa. Just as you promised her that you would be there, yet you are throwing yourself into work. </p><p>"Kai, please inform Anna that I will be visiting her in room tonight. Maybe you can get Gerda have some warm chocolate ready for supper later?"</p><p>"Of course, Your Majesty." Kai smiled at his Queen's request. </p><p>Elsa turned to her work but her thoughts were on Anna. She knew she should do something. She checked her papers and before the butler would leave, she asked him, "Kai is there any more urgent things that would require my attention?" </p><p>The head butler thought for a moment before answering. "The royal chef would be needing Her Majesty's approval for the menu intended for the dignitaries that would be visiting…" Elsa's disappointment was etched on her face</p><p>Kai saw it and smiled. "… but it can wait. Her Majesty can review it tomorrow." </p><p>Elsa thought for a moment while her eyes on the papers in front of her. She couldn't just abandon her responsibilities but then Anna's sad face flashed in her mind. "Kai please clear the rest of my schedule for today. There's something I have to do; I'll be requiring your assistance." she smiled for the first time since she started her work. </p><p>Kai smiled. "As her Majesty wishes."</p><p>Elsa signed off the last paper on her desk with a smile. Thank God for Kai. She should let the old man have a day off as a reward. Being the neat bug, she was, she cleared her desk before exiting her study. </p><p>Now that she had the remaining evening to herself, Elsa planned to let Anna take her on a tour in town. The recent event had left the people jittery about their Queen, so it was a good move to assure them she's no longer a threat.</p><p>It would be a good way to spend time with her sister too. As she recalled in their recent conversation, Anna was dying to try Ms. Summers new recipe, which of course is filled with chocolate.</p><p>Elsa trusted Kai to do whatever necessary before they went back for dinner. She smiled to herself and couldn't help but to feel giddy, making her sprint to her room for a quick wardrobe change. She wore her blush pink with purple accent off shoulder dress, her hair was in the usual single plait. She went to Anna's room and knocked.</p><p> "Anna?" </p><p>There was no response. She knocked again. Still nothing. She carefully opened the pink double door. "Anna?" she frowned.</p><p>She wasn't there. Elsa sighed; her excitement dwindled.</p><p>"Elsa?"</p><p>Elsa accidentally froze the handle of the door "Anna! You startled me." she placed her ice-free hand on her chest while pulling the other from the ice she had created. She turned and saw Anna's confused face. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Anna asked. "I thought you are busy at the moment. Surely you wouldn't just abandon your work." there was bitterness at her tone.</p><p>Elsa internally cringed.</p><p>If there is one thing that the Queen hated was lying. Anna had been lied to her whole life and she didn't want to add to that.  Her sister's accusatory tone compelled her to tell the truth. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Anna shot her a questionable look and Elsa quickly continued.</p><p>"But everything is fine now. I asked Kai to take care of it." Elsa replied.</p><p>Anna shot her a suspicious look. Elsa skipping work was definitely unheard of. </p><p>"Did I mishear you? You delegated your work?"</p><p>Elsa clasped her hands nervously. Somehow the question made the Queen very uncomfortable, even more than when she was anointed during coronation day. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt from Anna's query.</p><p>"Yes, Anna, I did." Elsa bit her lip.</p><p>"I remembered what you said that day about making up lost time." She gulped. "I know I promised you that much but I haven't been able to," She averted her eyes. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Anna's heart softened at Elsa's apology. She watched the Queen fidget on her spot. "I'll accept your apology in one condition." this made Elsa look at her. </p><p>"Anything." Elsa hastily responded.</p><p>Anna's slips curved upwards. "Anything?" </p><p>"Yes, just tell me and I'll do it." Elsa's tone was confident but inside she was a nervous because she was afraid to disappoint her princess. </p><p>There was a beat of silence. </p><p>"I want you to delegate some of your work to me. Yes, I know you are the Queen but please let me help you." Anna took Elsa's hands and caressed them not minding the yet cold hand that had frozen the door’s handle. "I am still the princess, please.  Look at yourself you are barely sleeping." she caressed Elsa's face. "I don't mind working all day if you are there with me. I don't want you to bear the burden alone. I am here. Please Elsa." Anna smiled. "As long as I am with you, I am happy."</p><p>Queen Elsa may have a will of steel but when it came to her baby sister, she was a complete pushover. Ever since they were children, Elsa had been indulging Anna and this time she owed it to her. She let out a sigh of defeat.</p><p>"I suppose you can help me sort out the event schedule." </p><p>Elsa's breath was knocked out when Anna barreled into her, squeezing her in a thankful hug. </p><p>"Thank you, Elsa." </p><p>The elder monarch crooked a smile, ruffling her younger sibling.</p><p>"Want to go for a trip to town?"</p><p>A surprise squeal escaped for the Queen's lips when Anna lifted her and twirl her around for few times. </p><p>"Anna! Put me down!" </p><p>Anna giggled and obeyed. </p><p>"I would love to go with you!" a wide grin was plastered on her face. </p><p>"Let's go!” Elsa slotted her fingers into hers, like she did when they were kids. Something about this familial contact made her heart fluttered with joy.  She relished in the warmth of Anna's beaming face, the one thing she always looked forward to at the end of each day. Her sister's tenacity was something Elsa couldn't fight, like how she was now dragging her to the castle entrance.</p><p>"Come one slowpoke!" Anna grinned. Elsa could only shake her head and did her best to match Anna's pace. They greeted each merchant at every stall. Elsa was glad that they have no ill will towards her after the brief eternal winter she caused.</p><p>The people were delighted to have the royal sisters among them. </p><p>"Your Majesty! Your highness!" called the florist. </p><p>"Oh, Elsa this is Sylvia, her flowers are really beautiful." Anna introduced. </p><p>"Your Majesty." the woman curtsied.</p><p>"Your Highness." she turned to Anna and curtsied as well. </p><p>"Good afternoon Sylvia." Elsa greeted, while Anna turned her attention to the flowers and spotted the long stem red roses. She took one and offered it to Elsa. </p><p>"Here, a rose for the Queen of Arendelle." Anna grinned. </p><p>A shy smile graced Elsa's face.</p><p>"Thank you, Anna. It's lovely. " She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its fragrance. </p><p>"Next stop, Miss Summer's Bakery!" announced an excited Anna. Elsa mouth watered as she approached the building; the smell of chocolate wafting in the air tempting them into the shop. </p><p>"Miss Summers! May we come in?"</p><p>A woman in her fifties came and greeted them. This was not just a bakery, there were a few small tables, each one big enough only to host a couple, it was a cozy place to enjoy the sweet treats of Miss Summer with a cup of tea or hot cocoa.</p><p>"Just in time, I believe the cake you ordered is ready for pick-up. Please take a seat and I’ll bring it for you" The woman walked through a curtain behind her where the kitchen was.</p><p>Elsa eyed her sister, a quizzical look plastered on her face. “How does she know we were coming?”</p><p>"I asked one of the servants earlier to have it ready for supper. I thought we could eat it after you finished working throughout the night." Elsa beamed at Anna's thoughtfulness. It's nice to have someone there to take care of your needs when you are too occupied to do so. </p><p>Miss Summers returned with a beautiful cake, covered in white chocolate ganache and decorated with roses made of dark chocolate. She placed it on the table in between Anna and Elsa.</p><p>"But now that you are here." Anna took a cake knife the old woman had also brought and cut a piece of the cake and gestured Elsa to open her mouth.</p><p>Elsa blushed. "It's fine, Anna. I can eat it myself." </p><p>Her sister tutted and shook her head. "No... I'm feeding you. Indulge me, will ya, sis? Now, open wide..." The flush on her cheeks deepened as she obeyed, conscious that the elder lady was there watching them. At the same time, butterflies roaming her stomach at tender display of affection by her sister.</p><p>Elsa shyly accepted Anna's offer and opened her mouth for the cake. The wonderful flavor of the chocolate cake exploded in her mouth, she did her best not to let out a sound of delight in public. </p><p>"This is divine." Elsa was pleased by the dessert. However, she noticed how distracted Anna was. </p><p>"Anna? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Hm?" Anna's teal orbs were on Elsa's face.  "You have some here." she pointed at her own lips. </p><p>"Oh!" Elsa took a clean napkin and wiped it but failed.</p><p>Making Anna giggle, she took the napkin from Elsa and wiped it for her. "There all gone." </p><p>Elsa felt Anna's thumb brush against her lower lip and lingering there more than necessary. </p><p>"Soft." Anna muttered. </p><p>A healthy shade of red rushed to Elsa's cheeks. "W-What?"</p><p>"The cake! I mean the cake it was soft isn't?" she retracted her hand in haste. "Miss Summers' cakes are so soft and delicious!" Anna stuffed herself with cake. "Yep! soft indeed!" she said and avoided Elsa's gaze.</p><p>Anna chastised herself mentally for saying that out loud. She couldn't help herself but to admire her sister's beauty up close. Ever since she found her all transformed at the ice palace, Anna couldn't stop worshiping her. Elsa in her ice dress was the definition of beauty and sophisticated grace; something she could never compare too. Her freckled skin paled in comparison with Elsa's alabaster skin. And her curves… “Nope” Anna shook her head, pushing away the weird thoughts; For now, she should concentrate on getting Elsa stuffed with Miss Summer's superb dessert.</p><p>Unknowingly, the elder was watching her younger sister with loving eyes but quickly discarded away when Anna turned around and gestured her to the table. Elsa stomach lurched at the realization of her newfound feeling. No, Elsa. Please don't ruin this any more than you already have. Like Papa had taught her, conceal don't feel.</p><p>Elsa nodded at whatever Anna was telling, in all honesty she had no idea what was she was saying. Her thoughts were focused on concealing her feelings, she mustn't let Anna know about this. She gasped at the hand on top of her lap.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Anna asked in concern. </p><p>"Y-Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" it was a lie. How could she be okay when she was feeling certain things towards Anna? </p><p>"Your ice is frosting the table." </p><p>Her beautiful glacial eyes widened at the realization. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't notice." she immediately twirled her finger and removed the frost. She removed her other hand from Anna's grasp and finished her dessert.</p><p>Anna on the other hand knew Elsa was keeping something from her. Another secret she wasn't allowed to know. Well what more could I expect? Elsa always have secrets. I hate it. Anna reluctantly finished her own dessert but her mood turned sour at whatever was bothering Elsa.</p><p>"I think we have spent too much time here. Thank you for your hospitality and cake, Miss Summers. We kinda have to leave now." Anna said, crooking a hesitant smile.  </p><p>"It's my pleasure, Princess. You are always welcomed here." </p><p>Anna exited the bakery, leaving a stunned Elsa behind. She bit the inside of her cheeks, thinking to herself. Damn Anna, why can't you grow up and be more mature about things. Elsa must have a good reason to keep secrets from you. Right?</p><p>Even Anna was not convinced of herself. She decided to focus on the path and hastened her step, not bothering of Elsa calling out for her. Tears rimmed the younger's eyes, stabbed by hurt from her sister's reaction.</p><p>Anna didn't dare to look back and ignored Elsa's calls. She was speed walking then soon enough she sprinted towards the bridge that connects the castle to the town. The guards greeted her but she ran past them. She quickly made it to the foyer then ran up to the spiral staircase she was so familiar with.  She grabbed the handle of her door, and slammed it close before locking it. </p><p>Her knees gave up and her back slowly slid down against the door. </p><p>Sobs escaped her lips, while her heart constricted from too much pain. She hated it. She hated the feeling, she hated Elsa lying to her, keeping secrets from her. "How could she do that to me? I don't want this anymore. Am I not that trustworthy after everything?" Anna gritted her teeth. She had enough. For the whole thirteen years of her life she was separated from Elsa. It felt like she was living in a lie, because she didn't want to believe her own sister shut her out entirely. It turns out she was indeed living in the lie her parents made her believe. For goodness sake they even had her memories erased just to keep Elsa's secret. Now there's another secret, what would Elsa do? Bring her to the trolls and have her memories erased again?</p><p>"Anna" a muffled voice came from outside, obviously it was Elsa, she sounded winded. </p><p>Anna didn't answer, and she wouldn't answer. She’d had enough. </p><p>"Anna, I know you are there." </p><p>Anna's lips quivered but bit her lower lip to prevent them from answering.</p><p>Elsa was dumbfounded. The cold shoulder she was receiving when they left the bakery was a telltale sign that something was indeed wrong. Elsa herself was familiar with the body language screaming from her younger sibling. </p><p>"Anna, please." It's ironic how their positions were now switched. Her being the other side of the door, begging her sister to open it.</p><p>Guilt bubbled in her chest. Elsa had spectacularly failed her again. She cursed herself for having to destroy everything she touched. Elsa may have her powers under control but fear was still reining in her subconscious. </p><p>"Anna, whatever I have said and done to make you so upset. I'm sorry." She rapped hastily on the door. "Please let me in."</p><p>"Go away, Elsa." </p><p>The Queen flinched at those words. The same words that she had recited in the past thirteen years behind a half-frozen door to keep her sister from harm. She never knew how much deep those three words cut until now.</p><p>Inside the room, Anna stiffened at her own words, they reminded her how many times she knocked and how many times she was told to go away. Now she was doing the same to Elsa. Many people would tell her she was being petty but no, she wasn't. She just wanted to be alone and think what would she do about her secret loving sister. Her anger flared.</p><p>"Anna you don't mean that." a trembling voiced reached her ears. </p><p>Anna restrained herself from responding.</p><p>If Elsa intended to hide whatever secret she had then she might as well not tell her how much she'd felt for her. One of the reasons why she wanted Elsa to spend time with her, was because she wanted to make her feel how much she cared for her. She knew she wasn't supposed to feel this way but it all started at Elsa's coronation. She was struck by Elsa's beauty and how she carried herself. She felt so jealous of the people who were speaking to the Queen at the party and when she got her chance to speak to her, she was once again shut out. Anna tried since then not to come close to her sister but she couldn't help it, she always found herself gravitating towards her. She couldn't help but to feel this warm amazing feeling in her chest, it almost made her feel like she was flying. After being reunited with her, her feelings went up to the brim. Her heart was so close to bursting out with everyone of Elsa's glances and smiles.</p><p>Yet despite it all, Anna said the one thing that she knew would hurt Elsa the most. </p><p>"I'm not in the mood to talk Elsa. If you could ignore me throughout my childhood, I am sure you can leave me alone for one night." Anna snapped. </p><p>A deafening silence followed.</p><p>"As you wish, Anna. Goodnight." </p><p>Footsteps faded into the background. Once Anna was sure her sister was gone, she buried her head into her palms and sobbed hard. </p><p>"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Careful dear reader, things get awfully hot here but also very cute. </p><p>Second and final chapter to the story created in the Elsana Chat Group by @glacearendelle (Glaciem Arendelle on ff.net) and @showurselfelsa (kanshou87 on AO3 and showurselfelsa on ff.net) with minor editing by @pearl-daidouji (Pearl_Daidouji on AO3 and Pearl_Daidouji on ff.net)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to her chambers was the longest journey Elsa had ever taken. Anna's words kept repeating in her head like a broken record. So, it looks like the cat was finally out of the bag. Anna hated her. And she deserved it. All those years living in solitude, having the only living family casting her away. The chances of mending their broken relationship was doomed from the start. Their bond was not strong enough to weather this storm she personally created.</p><p>On the way to her private chambers, she encountered Kai.</p><p>"Your Majesty, the dinner you asked me to prepare for both you and Princess Anna is ready…" Kai faltered as he saw Elsa's gloom and troubled face. </p><p>"Kai, thank you but it's no longer necessary, kindly fetch for the things that would need my approval. Thank you." she didn't let him reply and locked herself inside her bedchamber. </p><p>Once she was inside, she took a shuddering breath before she broke down in tears.</p><p>In an instant her room was covered with ice, just like before. She was in pain because of her own doing, she knew she messed up but didn't know what triggered Anna to act like that.</p><p>Elsa looked at her hands, clenching them into tight fists. The sheen of ice thickened as emotions raged inside her like a clashing wave. So much for control. Anna was right, she was a coward. Maybe she should disappear.</p><p>Both royals weren't able to sleep that night. Elsa contemplated on what she should do, whether she would leave...again or try to reconcile with Anna, which she felt would be difficult. Meanwhile Anna cried on her bed the entire night, she felt so hurt by Elsa and by hurting Elsa. She knew she was harsh and insensitive.</p><p>Morning came, Elsa didn't have a wink of sleep. She proceeded to the dining hall early in hope of not bumping into Anna. The door was opened only to see Anna half-way of her breakfast. She gasped at the sight of the princess; this made her presence known. </p><p>She composed herself, and proceeded to her chair but once she was seated, Anna stood up abruptly and left without finishing her food. </p><p>Elsa was hurt by the gesture. Her lips quivered at what happened. She lost her appetite and left the dining hall before she could even taste any of the food, and with that somber mood, she proceeded to her study.</p><p>Anna quickly chewed on the last piece of bacon still on her mouth as she rushed outside the castle. She couldn't deal with this now. Seeing her sister's pitiful face was the last thing she needed. Lack of sleep left her mind groggy; she wasn't thinking. How she wished Kristoff was here so she would speak to him. Her meandering led her to the gardens. Wondering where her duckling friends went?</p><p>She turned around and spotted Elsa. Such a coincidence that the spot she picked to rest was adjacent to her elder sister's study. She gazed at the open window, watching Elsa working from afar. Perhaps until they both have calmed down, this would the best option to keep her sister company without aggravating each other.</p><p>She let out a huff. Things went back on how they used to be, sort of. She just wanted to be with Elsa, only to find out she was being lied to once again. Her teal eyes were on Elsa's window, even from afar she was beautiful. Anna sat on the patch of grass and took deep breaths. Elsa's glacial shimmering eyes filled her thoughts. "This really sucks. I can't even get her out of my head."</p><p>Elsa scrunched up the parchment, frustrated at her inability to write a proper response to the ambassador.  She couldn't focus at all. The cold exchange at the dining hall this morning plagued her mind. Seeing no progress was made, she stepped away from her desk and sauntered to the balcony. The sight of red hair made her breath hitched. Her sisters' fiery locks glittered in the sunlight, making her looked almost angelic.</p><p>Elsa felt the blush crept over face. She had never seen her baby sister in this light before; not that she wasn't beautiful in the first place. Elsa noticed how much her sister's body had changed and embarrassingly making her feel things she knew she shouldn't. Elsa quickly retreated into the room when she saw Anna turned around, irrational fear told her that her sister would notice.</p><p>Elsa closed the balcony doors and leaned her back on them. She could feel the warmth of her face, her breathing became uneven and her heart was beating erratically. "Oh Anna." she whispered and bit her lower lip. </p><p>Could she bear to be distant to the person who made her like this?</p><p>Meanwhile at the garden, Anna was sure she saw a glimpse of Elsa staring at her, or maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. She diverted her distress towards a little duckling waddling towards her. She gingerly picked up the little animal and scratched its head. </p><p>"Am I being cruel, Daisy?"</p><p>Her eyes rimmed with tears, knowing the answer to her own question. Anna had been selfish and immature. She was just lashing out to Elsa out of spite that her feelings went unnoticed. It was not the elder's fault that she didn't know her true feelings, no matter how much her consciousness was against it.</p><p>Thirteen years of separation could do a lot of things to someone. And God forbid if she would continue holding them back to protect the relationship they had.</p><p>The duckling rubbed its head on Anna's chin in an effort to comfort. </p><p>"Thanks, buddy. I need to make this right."</p><p>Anna smiled to herself, determined to do what she needed to do. </p><p>Later that day, when the sun had almost disappeared on the horizon, Elsa managed to concentrate on her work after gulping down a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She was so deep into her work and barely managed to hear the door closed with soft click. Elsa didn't look up. "Kai, please hand me those papers." she held out her hand. "I trust that the ingredients needed for the kitchen have already been delivered now that I approved the menu?"</p><p>Kai handed the papers. "Yes, Your Majesty."</p><p>"Perfect. Will you tell Gerda to double check the rooms?” Elsa stated. </p><p>"Yes. And Your Majesty, about Princess Anna." </p><p>Elsa stiffened for a moment. "What about her?" she asked as calmly as she could. </p><p>Kai hesitated. "W-Well you see. She…"</p><p>She finally looked up and saw Kai's apprehensive face. This worried Elsa. </p><p>"What happened? Is she okay?!" Elsa rose from her seat in an instant. </p><p>"She is, it's just that…" Elsa didn't let Kai finish and she bolted out of her study.</p><p>No, please don't let anything happen to her. Elsa asked the servants where her sister was.</p><p>No one knew. Elsa went to the only place she could think of. Her room. The Queen rapped her sister's door. No answer. Defeated, she slumped against the wooden surface, curling herself into a ball. Soon, she broke into a sobbing heap uncaring if her guards passed by. "Anna, please." she rasped, heart shattered. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did. Please, just talk to me, shout at me if you must."</p><p>She was ready to receive whatever Anna would give her as long as she talked to her. Elsa's sniffled filled the hallway and soft murmurs of asking for forgiveness. She was like that for minutes then she heard grumbles and heavy footsteps.  She lifted her head and saw Anna, soaked from head to toe. </p><p>"My goodness Anna!" Elsa was on her feet instantly, wiping her tears. </p><p>"Elsa?!" Anna hid whatever she was holding behind her back. </p><p>"What happened to you?! Are you hurt?"</p><p>Elsa went closer to the princess and inspected her, the latter had few minor scratches on her forearm and on her jaw line. </p><p>Anna was dumbfounded at her sister's reaction. She expected a cold shoulder treatment, not this. "I just slipped in the pond. No big deal." she moved away from Elsa a bit, but her action definitely affected her sister who had this hurt expression on her face. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Elsa visibly gulped and spoke. "I'm so sorry Anna, I'm so sorry for whatever I did or said that made you upset with me, I never meant to do that. Please forgive me" her glacial eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>"Elsa..." </p><p>Anna's face crumpled when she saw how much her elder sister had suffered. The desperation behind Elsa's words resonated strongly with a chapter of her past, one that Anna very much wanted to forget. The endless begging and crying in front of her sister's door after their first year of separation still raise goose pimples on her skin. All the anger she felt had dissipated, replaced by a longing for reconciliation.</p><p>The princess could not stay mad at Elsa. Not when she was here feeling all remorseful for something that technically was not her fault in the first place. No, she must not let misunderstanding fester further to the point of no return. She dropped down one knee and wrapped her arms around her sister. </p><p>"Elsa, you did nothing wrong. It's my fault for being overly sensitive." Anna confessed, stroking the other's head attempting to comfort her sister. "Please do not apologize. If someone has to apologize, it's me. I wasn't fair to you; I didn't even tell you what upsets me. I just acted out and hurt you. I'm sorry." Anna showed the thing she was hiding before. A lily. "Here, I saw this and I just knew I have to get it for you. I know it won't lessen the pain I caused but please accept it." she caressed Elsa's face.</p><p>Elsa teared up. She couldn't help but to lean into her sister's touch. It felt like an eternity missing the contact. She cupped Anna's hand into hers. </p><p>Her heart constricted looking at the lily. A smile lighted up on Elsa's face. This was one of the things that she loved about her sister. She prayed to God that she would always keep this part of her. </p><p>"It's lovely. Thank you, Anna." She twirled the flower in between her thumb and forefinger "So, does this mean, things are good between us?" Elsa asked timidly. </p><p>Anna nodded and rubbed her eyes. </p><p>"Let's go and rest. I think both of us deserve it." said the younger, dragging her sister into her room. "You are sleeping in my room tonight."</p><p>Elsa blushed immediately at Anna's invitation. "O-Oh t-that would be-" myriad of not so innocent thoughts got into her head. She shook her head. "W-Well before that, you should at least take a bath, the pond water is all over you." she was flustered when a smirk made its way on Anna's lips. </p><p>"Would you like to join me?" Anna boldly suggested, miserably fighting off her blush as she did so. </p><p>"Anna!" Elsa's eyes widened at the younger's boldness.</p><p>The princess laughed out loud at Elsa's face. "You should've seen your face!" she grinned but she received a glare in return. "Fine! I'll just be in minute. I expect you to be ready for bed once I'm done." Anna went behind the changing screen where her bath was waiting. </p><p>Elsa sat on Anna's bed while caressing the petals of the flower in her hand. She smiled. She heard the water sloshed behind the screen. </p><p>"Are you sure you're not going to join me?"</p><p>The Queen could only shake her head at the princess' antics but instead of answering she conjured a lump of snow above the changing screen before . . .</p><p>"Ah! Elsa! Cold! Cold! Cold!" Anna yelled and Elsa could only laugh. </p><p>Anna did her best to remove the snow on her body, it was terribly cold but she couldn't be mad while hearing the bell like laugher of Elsa. A wide smile was plastered on her face as she rejoiced on the sound of Elsa's laughter. </p><p>"You stinker! Just wait for me to come out!"</p><p>Elsa stood and started wandering toward the screen. "What is taking you so long?" she provoked.</p><p>Anna haphazardly wrapped a towel over her torso and stepped out the tub. The princess was in such a hurry that she overlooked a piece of soap lying on the floor and accidentally stepped on it. Anna screamed as she lost her balance. </p><p>"Anna!"</p><p>She was sure she heard Elsa calling out her name and hurried footsteps on the floor before a hand tugged her forward. Anna groaned at the impact as she fell face first on something much softer than the floor. </p><p>Her teal eyed widened at the sight of Elsa beneath her, with a grimace on her face.</p><p>The elder had acted on reflex and threw herself to prevent her sister from falling on the floor, that she forgot about herself. She curled inward, ensuring her limbs were securely wrapped around her sister to cushion the impact. Elsa face blushed crimson when she realized their position after their fall. Anna was practically straddling her, face dangerously close to her chest. The towel around her torso precariously split at above her thighs revealing creamy skin beneath.</p><p>"A-Are you okay?" she stuttered. She was worried and flustered at the same time.  Elsa reached out to caressed Anna's face. "Are you hurt?" </p><p>"No, not really, thanks to you. Are you okay?" Anna asked as she tried to get up, didn't notice the knot on her towel was lose.</p><p>One fluid motion, the fabric came undone and dropped to the side, revealed the hidden beauty behind. The shade of red on Elsa's face deepened at her sister’s small but firm busts. It took a while for the Queen to snap out of her stupor and looked away. </p><p>"I… erm..." </p><p>It seemed that her eloquence left her at the sight of her sister's nakedness. She felt her ears burning in shame.</p><p>Elsa flinched at the heat pooling in her abdomen No... this is not right… She is my sister. Had she been so damaged that she starting to feel things to someone who is flesh and blood? Her parents would be appalled. She quickly picked up the towel and draped it over her sister. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." She was able to leave when a grip of her forearms stopped her.</p><p>"Look at me." the princess on top of her demanded. </p><p>Elsa didn't do what was asked instead she spoke. "I c-can't Anna. W-we should, shouldn't be doing whatever this is." </p><p>"I said look at me." </p><p>Still Elsa didn't do it. "We can't Anna! You're my sister! Mother and Father wouldn't accept this!" she struggled but she was overpowered by Anna.</p><p>"Please, Elsa." </p><p>Like a siren's call, Anna's plea broke the Queen's resolve. Her sister had always been her weakness. Especially when she was begging so earnestly like this. Her state of undress was not diffusing the situation at all.</p><p>"Elsa, there is no right or wrong when it comes to love." Anna guided Elsa's hand and placed it on her own chest. She smiled when her elder gasped. </p><p>"You feel it too, didn't you? These heartbeats, these feelings… they are are all real."</p><p>"Anna..." she croaked as she watched her younger sibling discarded the towel aside and puffed her chest letting her to take in the sight.</p><p>"For a long time, I felt something for you. I just don't know how to convey it without frightening you." she clasped Elsa's hand. "You've always been so closed. I don't even know what you feel half the time or what's running in that pretty head of yours." she stared into Elsa's glacial eyes. "I like you more than a sister. I love you just like a lover would."</p><p>Her teal eyes watched Elsa's lips trembled. She took a shuddering breath and tried to steady her voice. "Maybe you didn't realize how much you mean to me, how much love I feel for you." she brought Elsa's hand close to her lips and pepper it with kisses. "When Hans was about to struck you with his sword, I was beyond terrified."</p><p>Anna's tears rolled down her cheeks. “I couldn't lose you Elsa, when we were separated, I was distraught I couldn't accept it but I had to."</p><p>"Our parents thought they were doing what was best for us. But no, most of the times I resented them for taking you away from me. Then when I finally saw you at your coronation you ran away from me, I…" she hiccupped. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Elsa was tearing up as well, "all I ever wanted was to protect you from me. I had no control of my powers back then. I didn't want to hurt you." She sat up and cradled Anna in her arms.  "If staying away means your safety then I will take it. I'll even choose to sacrifice everything just to keep you safe from harm." Elsa bit her lower lip. It's now or never. ". . because I couldn't bear living in the world without you in it." Mother, Father… I'm sorry. "I love you Anna. More than anything in the world."</p><p>Anna felt like she was in heaven. Tears were flowing freely down her reddened checks. Her elder sister's words were the epitome of her happiness, imprinted on her mind like a brand. "You have no idea how much your words mean to me, Elsa." She hooked her arms behind Elsa's neck and brought her mouth to hers.</p><p>A gasp of surprise escaped Elsa's lips while her eyes were widened. Her heart fluttered, making her smile. <em>This is where I belong</em>. Elsa thought. She responded Anna's kiss with the same fervor. She ran her fingers through Anna's locks, pulling her closer.</p><p>So, this is what I've been missing out for thirteen years of my life, Elsa thought to herself deepening the kiss. She tasted so delicious, like honey mixed with a tinge of chocolate. With each breath she drunk in her sister's love, grateful for having Anna in her life. Years of feeling loss and lonely evaporated in an instant. It's magical how this intimate moment could make up for lost time. She wanted more, desperate for more...</p><p>"Anna..."</p><p>Without any thought she ran her lips on Anna's jawline down to her neck while her hands found purchase on her sister’s hips. She nipped and suckled on the expanse of skin before her. Elsa's body felt hot and feverish despite her ability of ice and snow, it felt like steam was leaving her body. </p><p>"Oh Elsa. . ." Anna gripped Elsa's shoulders the moment she felt Elsa's teeth sank on her skin. "</p><p>Anna moaned when Elsa found her sensitive spot, midpoint where between the nape of her neck and her shoulder blade. Elsa took the opportunity to stake her claim there, sucking the area hard before marking the satin smooth skin beneath with her teeth. Elsa's ministration made Anna's body sung, craned her neck sideways allowing the other better access. "Elsa... Ah!" The younger princess whimpered as her sister's warm tongue lapped on her mark.</p><p>Anna swore that Elsa applied magic on the area; the temporary sting numbed by coolness; she was also highly aware of her sister's exploring hand slithering south. She shivered when Elsa cupped on of her breast, massaging the supple mound until her nipples peaked. "Look at how much you have grown, Anna." said the elder, rolling the hardened nub between her fingers, earning a squeal from Anna.</p><p>"It's not fair, Elsa..." she retorted, short pants escaping Anna's lips.  "You are still clothed, Ah!"   Anna's hands clenched inwards, fingers digging into her palms as she took in another delicious sensation of Elsa's touch ghosting on her midriff. Anna's heart pounded violently against her ribcage as wandering fingers ventured further into the auburn nest below. Anna's mind jittered when the pad of her thumb brushed against the apex.</p><p>She bit her lip to refrain from moaning but miserably failed. "Ah Elsa." she unconsciously moved against Elsa's fingers, seeking for more. </p><p>"You like it?" Elsa whispered then gently nipping the shell of her ear. </p><p>Anna's ability to articulate was shoved out of the window and mumbled things that even the most intelligent person wouldn’t understand. Instead she gripped Elsa's shoulder and pinned her on the floor. Anna's chest was heaving, skin was flushed.</p><p>Elsa stared at Anna's dilated eyes, there was hunger and passion in them. Knowing she made Anna like this brought excitement on her lower region. </p><p>"Anna."</p><p>Elsa longing for her like this, thrilled Anna that. Hearing her elder sister uttering her name with so much want, worshipping her like her goddess made her felt like the happiest person in the world and she wanted Elsa to experience it too. </p><p>She lowered her head and captured those luscious lips into hers, drinking up her love once more. Her hands trailed down the column of her neck, speaking at each stolen moment.</p><p>"Show me, Elsa. I want to see everything."</p><p>The look in her younger sister's eyes bewitched her. </p><p>"Very well."</p><p>Elsa averted her eyes as her ice dress shimmered away, leaving herself bare. Feeling self-conscious, the Queen bent her legs trying to hide her core from Anna's sight. </p><p>"Elsa, please don't hide from me." said the younger, gesturing her to stop what she was doing, “you are so beautiful."</p><p> Anna hooked a hand underneath one knee and parted her elder's long limbs. She left a trail of kisses on her inner thigh, resulting to Elsa whimpering and squirming. Anna mapped her skin all inside her head, especially the area that made Elsa keen loudly. It didn't take long before she reached her final destination now gaping with wet arousal. </p><p>"Anna!" Elsa hitched when Anna traced the edge with her thumb.</p><p>A cheeky smile flashed on her younger sister's face. "Now it's time to return the favor." She buried her head into her center, tongue lapping and probing Elsa's opening with fervor. The smell of her arousal intoxicated Anna, feeding her lust as she devoured her beautiful sister. Elsa's moans and sighs encouraged her further.</p><p>All Elsa could do was throw her head back as she was being devoured by her loved one. Her moans continued to fill the room as Anna's amazing pink muscle kept on hitting the right spot. She panted Anna's name over and over like a prayer, she didn't know it would feel so deliciously amazing to be intimate with the one she loved. "Anna! F…" she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.</p><p>Anna smirked and slowly easing one of her fingers inside Elsa's precious cavern.</p><p>Each thrusts of her finger, lick of her tongue had set Elsa closer and closer to the edge. "Let me hear you darling." she nipped Elsa's sensitive bud, making her scream in pleasure. </p><p>"Oh God! Anna!" </p><p>"Yes, like that." she added another finger in and trailed kissed from Elsa's entrance up to chest while driving her to the edge. </p><p>Elsa's usual pale skin was flush and covered with shin of sweat. Her lips parted. "Anna…" she pulled her sister for a searing kiss."</p><p>Elsa bucked her hips matching the rhythm of her sister's thrust. She caved in to the wave of her high soon after. Her lithe body arched like a taut bow string; a pleasurable cry erupted from Elsa's mouth. It   was music to Anna's ears. </p><p>"I love you so much, Elsa." Anna rasped, returning her kiss.</p><p>Anna pulled away after couple of seconds only to give Elsa her brightest smile. </p><p>Elsa, in returned smiled and gazed at her so lovingly. "I love you too so much." </p><p>Both of them cuddled on the floor for couple of minutes before Elsa regained her strength and pulled Anna to the bed. Elsa couldn't resist but to shower Anna with all the love she could give.</p><p>By the time the Queen was done, Anna was nothing but a spineless putty on bed. Elsa really surprised her in their lovemaking; her shy and quiet demeanor completely replaced by bold and daring advances leaving Anna screaming herself hoarse. She never knew her sister was capable of such acts... some of which completely blew her mind. </p><p>"Where did you learn all those moves?"</p><p>Elsa smirked. </p><p>"You have the books to thank. And I might have pick up a thing or two from mama and papa's "wrestling" games..." </p><p>Anna shook her head, trying to discard the disturbing images from her head. "I'm good. I don't need know."</p><p>Elsa traced a crescent mark on Anna's left cleavage. Underneath it was her smooth heartbeat. Tears welled up in the elder's eyes. She shuffled nearer to her sister and leaned against her chest, capturing the sound.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I lost you at the fjord that day." She exhaled, recalling her sister frozen solid hand held high to shield Elsa from Hans's sword. "Thank you for saving me. And never giving up on me after all these years."</p><p>Anna wiped a stray tear away.</p><p>"You are my sister, Elsa." she said, holding the blonde's hands in hers. "You will always have me. Now until forever."</p><p>Elsa faced Anna and pulled her closer. "No Anna. You are more than a sister for me. For years you were more than that for me." she pecked Anna's lips. "You're the love of my life. My everything. I'll do everything in my power to keep you, I love you." she smiled.</p><p>"I love you too, my Queen." </p><p>For the first time in forever, having Anna in her arms like this felt so right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want o be a part of the community, contribute writing more stories, or just want to hang out with more people who love this wonderful ship, please send a request through the Tumblr app at the Elsanna Group Chat or request for an invitation sending a PM to this profile with your Tumblr username.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want o be a part of the community, contribute writing more stories, or just want to hang out with more people who love this wonderful ship, please send a request through the Tumblr app at the Elsanna Group Chat or request for an invitation sending a PM to this profile with your Tumblr username.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>